


Never Let You Down (Larry Stylinson Star Wars AU)

by iceheart104



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mark died but he's not really a big character, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars AU, but mainly a lot of original characters, gemma a little bit, get ready cause this is gonna be a wild ride, lottie and troy, so yeah its just kind of whatever, the biggest characters are louis and harry (obviously)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceheart104/pseuds/iceheart104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s just no way! Be sensible about this…” Louis sighed, looking at the ground and flushing slightly.<br/>“Why not? It doesn’t hurt to try. It’s been done before, I’ve heard of it! Jedi, and Senate falling in love….”  Harry breathed, his eyes full of trust and devotion. What was Louis to do?</p><p>OR</p><p>Where Harry is a new Jedi Knight and Louis is getting pushed onto the Galactic Senate of Coruscant by his father who was on it before him, and Coruscant’s strict policies make it difficult for anyone to stay in love…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

Prologue

“I did it.” Harry whispered, looking down at himself and no longer seeing the young apprentice that he had been seeing for the years prior. He finally saw the Jedi Knight that he had always wanted to be. Fear, excitement, admiration, adoration, euphoria, so many emotions flooded his head, but he kept control of himself. He had a reputation to uphold, he had a name to earn – he was _the_ Harry Styles, Jedi Knight on the Jedi Council of Coruscant. He _did_ it!

 

Harry had been working towards being granted the title of Jedi Knight for fourteen years. He’d been trained by Chu Mon Squy, a female Nautolan Jedi Knight. After leaving his homeland of Chandrila and his human mother Anne, his Chaamasi step father Robyn, and his human sister Gemma, Chu Mon was much like a mother to him and they grew an extremely strong bond. With Harry’s growing status on Coruscant and on planets aligned with the Jedi Council, Gemma quickly found her place in a peaceful government with the Pau’ans on the planet Utapau, negotiating and involving herself in Galactic conflicts while managing to stay out of the way.

 

Harry’s success had brought him more than pride and success for himself and his family, he had learned so much. Chu Mon, who had trained Harry as her second apprentice, after her first apprentice, a young male Zabrak had been killed by one of the members of the Sith. Chu Mon had mourned his death but also acknowledged that the boy had begun being corrupted, and accepted his end.

 

Harry’s best friend was also a Zabrak named Ilson Magria, who was only a year ahead of Harry.  Ilson, despite being gone on multiple very political and important Jedi Knight missions throughout the past year, whenever he returned, he and Harry got on quite nicely. Harry hadn’t befriended a whole lot of people on his journey to Jedi Knight, but he finally felt comfortable with himself.

 

So, there Harry stood, staring down at his Jedi clothing and his Jedi lightsaber and the feet on the floor that held him up. His outfit hadn’t changed since he had become a Jedi, and he still had the same lightsaber he had when he had started training (with a few growth adjustments of course), but it was all different now. It was _himself_ , he was different. He was a Jedi.

 

Louis Tomlinson was the son of the very pushy and very headstrong Troy Austin, living on Coruscant. Louis was being shoved onto the Galactic Senate by his father, and despite his very friendly attitude, didn’t have many people supporting him. Louis didn’t like politics, and he wasn’t the same brand as his father. He had absolutely nothing in common with him and missed his mother dearly.

 

He lived with his half-sister, Lottie, daughter of the late Mark Tomlinson. She wasn’t related to Troy, but she had a much stronger take to politics than Louis ever dreamed of having. Despite Lottie’s lack of relation to Troy, she still managed to snake her way into the life of a Senator. Louis’ half-sister on his dad’s side, Georgia, was uninterested and aloof, receiving the special treatment Louis doesn’t want and Lottie lacks. Louis had long since accepted his role in the politics of the Galaxy, even though he wanted absolutely no part of it.

 

Louis’ saving grace was his best friend Hiyun, a daughter of Troy’s right-hand-woman. Hiyun was both perfect and good at politics, her interest never questioned simply because she was so good. Louis was glad he had her. Without Hiyun, he was sure he would’ve turned beggar over working with his father.

 

The two aren’t to be involved, and the Jedi are frowned upon to even _try_ to keep up a relationship. Coruscant is one of the busiest, ready planets in the galaxy – can two wide-eyed boys make it together?


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never Let You Down Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/iceheart104/playlist/1IPsEenSdJ2SkmJ9G947JY

(CHAPTER ONE)

 

Louis walked briskly across the cement flooring in the bunker. He hated it down here; it felt grungy and very battle-like, as if it had seen action. In fact, Louis was almost certain it had, but knowing that definitely didn’t _ease_ any of his tension. He walked beside his little sister Charlotte and one of his best friends, Hiyun NcDra. They were chatting and making their way across the bunker, the fastest way to get from Lottie’s chambers to Louis’ father’s. Louis had complained about his initiation and how his father had started forcing him into the senate, even though Louis had no desire to be in charge of any politics. Louis tried not to make it obvious, but his favorite sister _wasn’t_ Lottie, despite being his most _popular_ sister. Lottie was a daddy’s girl if Louis had ever seen one, and Troy wasn’t even her father. She was probably much more fit for politics than Louis, simply because of her eagerness to please. Unfortunately, she was entirely out of luck, seeing as she wasn’t born into it as Louis was. However, she _was_ making a very good helper around, and Louis saw her staying there, even if he didn’t.

“Louis, you don’t figure that Troy will, oh, I don’t know, maybe let me stay today?” Lottie asked. Hiyun gave Louis an eye roll.

“I don’t know, Lottie,” Louis replied, running his hands down his robes, half trying to de-wrinkle them, and half trying to calm himself down.

“Well, ask for me, will you?” Lottie sounded slightly annoyed. Louis was at least ten times more with her questions. Louis just sighed as they walked around a droid working at some stacked shelves. The bunker always looked like a disorganized garage of some suburban family on Tatooine, various droids and ships and stacks of shelves and whatnot that the droids seemed to use on the ships, or something to that extent. The bunker was surprisingly unkempt for being a part of the Coruscant Senate building.

They were about halfway across the bunker when Louis heard a screeching noise coming from outside the bunker’s door, open for ships – and one was coming straight at them, but it wasn’t looking good.

Two ships were on their way towards the bunker door, obviously making their way in to land. One looked steady, unaffected, but the other one was spiraling, waving around crazily on its course directly towards what Louis thought was HIMSELF.

“Hiyun, Lottie, I – “ Louis started to say, panicked, but a yell from a guard coming from the door they were headed to cut him off. Two guards raced towards them, yelling for them to get back, get out of the way, but as they started to turn, the ships hit the floor of the bunker.

The steady ship had a safe landing, almost following the movement of the other. The eccentric ship had what looked like tiny droids all over it, tearing into the metal of the ship and borderline tearing it to pieces. The ship they were attached to screeched across the floor, and a foul smell hit Louis’ nose as it seemed to speed towards his group. It was slowing down, but Louis felt like he was frozen in place. He could see someone inside, frantically moving about in the cockpit, but suddenly the glass covering it shattered and the pilot jumped out, landing in front of the group with a blue lightsaber in hand blazing to life. The ship was still covered in tiny droids, still speeding towards now the four of them, and the person from the ship whipped around and screamed,

“What the hell are you doing down here?!”, before turning around with his hand out. Louis realized what was happening barely a millisecond before it happened – the pilot, obviously a Jedi, was protecting them with the _force_ – his hand stuck out towards the ship was wielding his power to stop it before it killed all four of them.

And it worked. The ship started slowing down, and groaned to a stop just inches in front of its pilot. The droids, no longer fascinated with tearing the mangled ship to pieces, jumped off and started on their way in all directions, but most of them came towards the Jedi, Louis, and his companions.

The Jedi whipped his lightsaber in front of him, slashing through three droids coming towards him. He caught one to his left, and then practically flew over to another on the right. The guards, finally arriving, with the pilot of the other ship, another Jedi with a green lightsaber, all started taking care of the droids that had come off going in other directions. In no time, between the four protectors, all the assailants were lying in steaming heaps on the bunker floor.

Louis let a gust of air out between his lips. The action seemed to remind the first Jedi from the droid-infested ship that he existed, while the obviously older, female Jedi turned to the guards and started talking to them, side-eyeing the group. The younger Jedi, the one with the blue lightsaber and long, dark hair, turned towards him while he stuck his lightsaber into his cloak.

“Are you completely insane?” the Jedi said, fury in his eyes. For some reason, his storm of anger seemed to land solely on him, ignoring his sister and Hiyun entirely.

“Uh, what?” Louis asked quietly, his feet still frozen into the concrete below him. For having such an angelic face, this man was extremely _angry_.

“Why are you even down here? Shouldn’t you know better? You have to take better care of yourself, for the Senate,” the Jedi said, practically towering over Louis. He was at least a head taller than him, and quite utterly ferocious in his Jedi cloak and mane of hair. “Why don’t you have guards with you?”

“I, uh, I’m with, um…” Louis stuttered, staring at the Jedi’s green eyes. Green!

“He’s not a part of the senate yet,” a shaky voice said next to Louis. Louis’ head snapped over to look at Lottie, who looked utterly terrified, but she had uttered the words. The Jedi looked at her for a split second before turning his attention back to Louis.

“It’s, uh, it’s true. I’m Troy Austin’s son, Louis Tomlinson. I’m not a part of the senate, I’m only nineteen.” The Jedi glared at him for a second more before glancing over his shoulder at what Louis dared guess was his mentor. She was still talking to the guards, and Louis noted that she was Nautolan.

“I know who you are.” The Jedi’s voice had gone from furious to stern, a tired look creeping into his blazing eyes. “I’m Harry Styles. Jedi Knight.” There was a hint of pride in his voice on those last two words. Louis realized the Nautolan Jedi was probably his former mentor – very RECENTLY former, for this Harry to still be so excited about his title. Louis had long since gotten over the fame and fortune that came with being the son and destined successor of a member of the Galactic Senate. He would give it all up in a heartbeat if it meant he didn’t have to act on the Galactic Senate.

“Hello, Harry,” Louis managed to say, and he sounded fairly convincing as confident and calm – at least to himself.

“Hello. I’m sorry about…” Harry sighed and started again. “You shouldn’t be down in the bunker without guards. You’re too important to the planet and galaxy,” Harry finished. “It can be extremely dangerous down here. Example A,” Harry gestured to the surrounding carnage.

“I know, it’s just…” Louis started. He was beginning to feel like a chastised child. “I was at my sister’s chambers with Hiyun and I just… we always use the bunker to get to the Senate meetings with my father, I…” Louis face was starting to burn and he didn’t like feeling so helpless. What was with this boy? Why couldn’t he treat him less like a child?

“It’s the fastest way to get there,” Lottie piped up. Louis just stared at the ground.

“You should ALWAYS have guards with you. What if I had been killed in this crash?” _Well, it wasn’t THAT bad_ , Louis thought. “What if I hadn’t had a partner? What if one of the droids flew off and attacked you before I could get out? You could’ve been seriously injured, or killed. You’re much too important to the Galaxy for that.” Louis wished he would stop saying that.

“Okay, I got it,” Louis fired back sharply, whipping his head back up to look Harry in the eye, starting to get angry. “I guess I’ll just hire one of the guards to watch me day and night, around the clock, just in case something goes wrong, because _obviously_ the Senate would never make it without me,” Louis spat. Harry leaned back slightly, surprise in his eyes.

“It’s my job to protect the lives here. Yours is important, regardless if you’re in the Senate or not.” Harry had a different tone to his voice in that moment, and Louis realized that sentence didn’t come from his training, it came from his heart.

Lottie cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Can we go?” Hiyun asked, shifting her feet. Harry looked over at her for the first time, seeming to just realize she was standing there.

“I’m not stopping you…”  he said. “Just be more careful.” He turned away slowly, still looking at Louis as he walked towards the Nautolan Jedi.

“Holy.” Lottie said. “That was _insane_.”

“What a prick,” Hiyun said. “He seemed like a right ass.”

“He was _hot_.” Lottie breathed. Louis didn’t say anything, but he agreed… Harry was quite attractive.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider the title named after The Verve Pipe's song, "Never Let You Down". Listen to TVP. Love TVP. Live for TVP.


End file.
